Universal Studios Singapore
thumb|300px|right|Teaser 1: Treasure Universal Studios Singapore (USS) is the Singaporean Universal Studios theme park located within Resorts World Sentosa on Sentosa Island, Singapore. It is the second Universal Studios theme park in Asia (Universal Studios Japan being the first) and the first Universal Studios theme park within Southeast Asia. After four years of development and construction, followed by a soft opening period from March 18 to October 26 in 2010, the park officially opened on May 28, 2011. The New York area of the park features Sesame Street characters and attractions, including three live shows. Eight (walk-around) characters – Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Ernie, Bert, Oscar the Grouch, Grover and Abby Cadabby – appear in these shows as well as in meet-and-greet sessions. An indoor ride is in development, currently scheduled to debut in the park by the end of 2012, in the former location of the unfinished Stage 28 attraction. Sesame Street debuted at USS on May 28, 2012. The announcement was first made on May 24 with a press conference and preview performances of the live shows. Prior to the news announcement, Resorts World Sentosa released two teaser trailers - the first one, entitled "Treasure", on May 17 and the second one, "Crumbs", on May 22. Both trailers were intended to pique people's curiosity about the park's newest addition, while at the same time, indicate some of the obvious. The live shows, all of which are performed outside on New York street, consist of: * When I Grow Up – A 12-minute stage show featuring Elmo, Big Bird, Cookie Monster, Abby Cadabby, Grover, Bert and Ernie, performed on the front steps of the Public Library. A trimmed down version of the Sesame Street Live show of the same name (both the original and the updated version). * Dance with Bert and Ernie – A seven-minute interactive street show with Bert, Ernie, Elmo and Grover. Performed outside Rockefeller Center. * Our Favorite Things – Bert, Oscar and Cookie Monster sing about the things they love in this six-minute street show. Performed outside Loui’s Pizza and Union City News Agency. Showtimes and performances vary on different days. See the USS park brochure for show schedules. (Note: The brochure does not specify which show will be performed.) The indoor ride will revolve around Elmo and Super Grover dealing with a worldwide spaghetti abduction caused by mysterious green tractor beams. "[http://disneyandmore.blogspot.com/2012/08/new-sesame-street-ride-will-open-at.html Disney and More blog - includes pictures of the construction wall The attraction will be a dark ride using a similar operating system to E.T. Adventure at Universal Studios Florida and formerly Universal Studios Hollywood. Andrea Teo, vice-president of Entertainment at Resorts World Sentosa, said of the upcoming attraction at the press conference: "I think it's a very unique ride. It's got the same Sesame Street kind of humour, it's a bit wacky, it's a bit way-out-there, it'll make you laugh and because it's a ride, it also gives you a bit of a thrill (and) adventure." "Sesame Street ride to open at Universal Studios S'pore", MSN Singapore. May 24, 2012. Loui's Pizza will host a Sesame Street Character Breakfast program later this year, running on select weekends and holidays from 9:00am to 10:30am. The breakfast program will not be included in the day-pass to USS; guests will have to reserve their tickets online or purchase their tickets at the ticketing booth upon entering the park. Sesame Street merchandise, both park-exclusive items and imports, are available in gift shops. There is also a Sesame Street School Bus retail cart that sells Sesame Street merchandise, located outside Rockefeller Center, the former location for The Yellow Cab Co. Taxi (the latter has moved to Water Street, near KT Grill). Additionally, some existing food/beverage and merchandise outlets, like The Brown Derby, have been rethemed. Image:Brownderbyelmo.jpg | The Brown Derby, formerly a hat shop, is now a store entirely devoted to Sesame Street. Image:Ussbrownderbyint1.jpg | Brown Derby, interior Image:Ussbrownderbyint2.jpg | Brown Derby, interior Image:Ussbrownderbyint3.jpg | Brown Derby, interior Image:Ussbus.jpg | The Sesame Street School Bus Image:Usscookiecart.JPG | The 5th Avenue Coffee & Waffles stand now bears Cookie Monster's likeness. The cart also sells an assortment of cookies. See also * Universal Studios Japan Sources External links * Official site * Nick Sim, "Video: Universal Studios Singapore hints at Sesame Street ride for 2013", Theme Park Tourist, May 18, 2012. Category:International Attractions Category:Theme Parks